Dead Man's Mistake
by RickHammersteel
Summary: Boruto has to escape the wrath of Sasuke Uchiha.


Fear.

What is fear to a ninja? Is it going through the horrors of torture? Is it facing a tailed beast with nothing but a wet noodle? Or is it seeing the five Kages getting ready to beat your face in?

For eighteen-year-old Boruto Uzumaki, fear was the seething rage of your mentor.

Boruto ran through the busy streets of Konoha, heart pounding. He looked behind him, seeing Sasuke giving chase. The Uchiha's face remained calm, but his eyes showed pure fury. His sword was drawn, lightning flowing across the blade.

Boruto's mind went through many things as he ran towards the Hokage's mansion. Why was Sasuke trying to kill him? What could've caused his anger? And more importantly, why hadn't Sasuke caught up with him?

A tingling sense of dread filled his heart when he realized that the man was most likely toying with him.

He continued his sprint, wondering how he even got into this mess. One minute, he was eating a Burger no Jutsu from the local Burger Kage, the next, he was running for his life from an angry shinobi.

These thoughts were put into the back of his mind, however, as he reached the Hokage's mansion. He sped through the halls, and through the office of his dad, who was nonchalantly typing something on his computer,"Dadhideme!"

Naruto looked up, only for his son to run under his desk,"What the-?" He looked down, seeing Boruto huddled in a fetal position. Before he could question this, Sasuke stormed in.

"Where. Is. Your son?" Sasuke let out a low growl as he stomped towards Naruto.

Naruto looked up at him, and placed his head on his hand,"I don't know," he said, to Boruto's relief,"Why are you searching for him?"

Sasuke gripped his sword tightly, his knuckles turning white,"He. Took. My baby girl's. Innocence!"

Boruto and Naruto blinked at the same time. Boruto's eyes widened in realization,(Oh no.) He remembered a long time ago wherein he and Sarada watched the stars while on a mission. It was a cold, lonely night, and the two huddled together for warmth. Their embrace soon turning into cuddling, and then into stroking and then into something NC-17.

Naruto came to this same realization, though he obviously didn't know any of the details. He simply pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration,"I'm going to give that kid a stern lecture." He muttered. First, he had to save him from Mr. Uchiha's wrath. He looked up at his best friend,"You realize Sarada's eighteen and can make her own decisions, right?"

"He knocked her up!" Sasuke snarled, lightning seemed to flow from his hand.

"Was it consensual?" Naruto trusted his kid not to force himself on Sarada, but he had to make sure.

Sasuke's lightning stopped, and he took a step back,"So Sarada says."

"And does she want to keep the baby?" Naruto asked, laying his hands on the desk and twiddling his fingers together.

"Yes." Sasuke looked away while grumbling.

"Which means she's not going to be happy knowing that the father of her kid's going to die by your hand." Naruto crossed his arms,"And you want Sarada to be happy, right?" he cocked his head.

Sasuke sheathed his sword, and mumbled,"Right."

"Good, so go home, apologize, and try not to kill my son." Naruto said plainly,"Or else we will have to have a rematch." His eyes narrowed in excitement,"Not that I mind..."

"Fine..." Sasuke muttered as he disappeared.

Boruto got out of the desk, and sighed,"Thanks Dad." He took a step back as Naruto shot him a look.

"Boruto..." Naruto said plainly while tapping his foot,"What did we talk about?"

"I did use protection!" Boruto shouted, before nervously scratching the back of his head,"I guess the jutsu ran out..." He then looked back at him,"But, it was like, one time!"

"That's all it needs!" Naruto frowned. He sighed, before reaching into his drawer,"I knew this would happen eventually."

Boruto blinked,"Wait, you knew I'd mess up!?" He crossed his arms to glare at his dad.,"Should I feel miffed at your lack of faith in me!?"

"Well, you kids are more... active than in my time!" Naruto muttered,"Kids today..." He took out a small box,"Tell me, Bolt, do you love Sarada?"

Boruto blinked, and then blushed,"Yeah..."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Naruto asked.

"If I want to live, yeah." Boruto chuckled at that.

"Then here." Naruto put the box in Boruto's hand,"My dad gave this to my mom, so I'm giving it to you."

Boruto gasped, opening up to box to reveal a gold ring with a small diamond on it,"Whoa... Sarada's definitely going to love this!" He smiled at Naruto," Thanks, Dad."

"Don't be happy yet, you still have to explain this to your mother." Naruto chuckled.

Boruto gave a nervous laugh as well,"Yeah. Speaking of moms... what are you going to do about her?"

Naruto blinked,"Her?"

The sound of fist splintering wood was heard as Sakura stomped into the office, her face contorted in rage,"Boruto Uzumaki!" This caused the two Uzumakis to widen their eyes in fear.

"Fuck." Naruto muttered while grabbing his phone,"Call your mother, Bolt."

* * *

 **A/N:** I have written a Naruto fic. I have gone full Weeb. Oh, well.

Burger no Jutsu only 700 ryo.

You can add Kunai Fries for an extra 50.


End file.
